


A war for love and family

by Yulya18



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Dark-ish Will, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Omega Adam, Omega Will, Revenge, forbidden love au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18
Summary: Omega Will Graham had it all. He lost his mother as a child, but he had a father who loved him and a happy, peaceful life. But tragedy came knocking on his door and now he will get revenge for his loved ones.No matter the cost.This is his design.-----Based on Turkish soap opera "Aşk-ı Memnu" (Forbidden Love), but with a twist.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, others
Kudos: 22





	A war for love and family

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I've posted a new story, but I simply couldn't let this story go. If you haven't seen this Turkish soap opera, I totally recommend it.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know. English is not my native language.
> 
> I hope you like this new story and will let me know your opinions.

“Mister Graham?”

“How is my father?” a young man asked, shivering in the middle of a hospital hall.

“We did all we could, but his heart was too damaged. I am sorry for your loss.” the doctor replied, looking as the man in front of him nearly fell to the floor.

“Dad! No! Not my dad!” the young man cried hysterically, trying to push the doctor aside to get inside his father’s room. He was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back towards another man’s chest.

“Leave me! Leave me alone! Father!” he tried in vain to push the arms away from him, but the other man was stronger.

“Will, my love, calm down please.” the man pleaded.

A slap resounded in the air.

“Don’t call me love, don’t you ever call me love! My father is dead because of you!” Will shouted.

“Will…”

“And he is dead because of you.” Will interrupted, looking at the woman who he had once considered a great friend, but that had only destroyed everything he had ever held dear.

* * *

They had been a family of four once.

There was his father and mother, William and Shannon, who had loved each other so much. They had married very young and very much in love. An Alpha and Omega couple, the darlings of Baltimore society.

Then there was Will. Named after his father and their lovely, perfect son.

Shannon, despite the love she knew her husband had for her, had been anxious when she had presented the newly born Omega to his father, fearing his disappointment at having an Omega instead of an Alpha heir. But the moment he had taken him into his arms, the man had become completely enamored with the baby and had doted on him ever since.

And finally, there was his little brother, Adam, who loved to laugh and look at the stars. Born after many years of their parents trying to give him a sibling. Another Omega child who had his father wrapped around his chubby finger.

They had lived in a great house filled with happiness and laughter.

Then tragedy had struck the family.

Will’s distant uncle and aunt had passed away in a terrible car accident and their child had been the only survivor. Though there had been efforts to find a relative who could take the infant into their care, there was no success. No one wanted the hurt Alpha child and he seemed destined to an orphanage.

Until Shannon heard the news and she and William decided to take him in and raise him as their own. Little Will and Adam didn’t understand the full extent of the situation but were happy nonetheless to have another person to play with. Although at the beginning, Hannibal had shown himself as very shy and taciturn, soon Will and Adam won his heart and he turned into an outspoken, though still well-mannered child. He delighted in giving horsey rides to little Adam and in teasing Will, who always pretended to get mad at his cousin.

And so for many years, the five of them lived a happy and peaceful life.

Only for a second, more devastating tragedy to hit them.

Shannon, who had always been an energetic woman, suddenly started feeling unwell. She no longer had the energy to play with the children or to even go out with her husband. William promptly took her to the best doctors but it was all in vain. The cancer was too advanced and her body was deteriorating fast. There was nothing to be done.

William had wanted to rage, to throw and destroy everything in his path, to even make a pact with the devil himself to save his beloved wife. Instead, he had forced himself to remain calm, knowing that Shannon needed him now more than ever. And not only her. Their three children needed him to be strong for them when the inevitable happened. So he swallowed his pain and anguish in order to be able to function.

Out of the three, only Hannibal and Will were old enough to grasp the severity of what was happening. Because of this, William had to suffer through telling them that Shannon was very sick. Will’s loud cries resounded through the house, and it wasn’t until his mother embraced him and reassured him of his love and how she would always protect him, no matter where she was, that he finally calmed. Hannibal, on the other side, remained silent, and after learning the news, spent all his free time sitting with Shannon, reading to her or simply holding her hand, as well as Will’s.

Unfortunately, Shannon’s illness advanced quickly and a few weeks later she passed away peacefully in her husband’s arms.

For many years after that, William and his children tried to move on.

He focused on the three children, making sure they wanted for nothing but also avoiding spoiling them too much. Just as Shannon would have wanted.

However, his first-born became extremely attached to his father, terrified of losing him, so he was the most spoiled of the three. He considered his father exclusively his and there were times when he wouldn’t even let Adam come close to the man. He would always apologise to his little brother for his behaviour, but Adam never harbored any bad feelings for him.

So it came as a shock for everyone, especially a teenage Will, when one day his father came home with a woman on his arm and announced they were getting married.

No sooner had William uttered those words that Will’s world turned to black.

Only to remain that way for a very long time.


End file.
